Ramirez
Vice Captain to Galcian, and eventual Sixth Admiral of the Armada. One of the game's primary antagonists, Galcian being the other. At 24, Ramirez is the Armada's youngest officer and the most recent addition to the ranks. He has a strongly bishounen appearance with pale skin, green eyes and medium-long silver hair. Ramirez's flagship is Her Imperial Valuan Majesty's Ship Monoceros. Bio & Storyline Ramirez is one of only two children of the Silvites, the other being Fina, who is 7 years younger and may actually be his sister, if the Elders did not intend Ramirez and Fina to continue the Silvite race together. A decade ago he was sent to Arcadia to scout the world for the Moon Crystals, in preparation for the Elders to send the Rains of Destruction to wipe out Arcadian civilization once more, fearing the Valuan Empire as they did. During the interim, Ramirez lost contact with his superiors and became part of the Valuan military, becoming the aide of first Lord Admiral Mendosa and then his successor, Galcian. Shortly after the beginning of the game, Ramirez is promoted to Sixth Admiral of the Valuan Armada by request of Galcian. Ramirez was Fina's best friend during childhood, though the nature of their relationship is ambigious - either they acted as brother-sister, or Fina once had a girlish crush on him growing up. Either way, it is clear that Ramirez was not always cold and cruel, as he appears during the game. Earlier events imply that his thought processes may have been twisted by Galcian, to which the trauma of having been betrayed by Mendosa would have made him a willing recipient. Ramirez's prolonged exposure to the upper classes of Valua has further shaped his impression of Arcadia's people as a whole, as he describes them as "petty" and "concerned with wealth". Unlike Fina, who had the good fortune to encounter Vyse and Aika before any other outsiders, Ramirez draws on years of embittered service to the machinations of Valua as his basis for judging the human world as incapable of good and deserving of eradication Ramirez is an extreme follower, whose morality revolves solely around the dictates of others. While this may have been desirable to the Elders while he was on the Great Silver Shrine, it resulted in his loss on Arcadia, and the stronger-willed Fina was sent to complete his mission, though she was not briefed on the true goals of the mission. In particular, after having been betrayed by his former mentor, Mendosa, in the game's backstory, Ramirez develops a near-religious obsession with the desires and goals of Lord Admiral Galcian. This includes providing Galcian with information on the whereabouts and uses of the Moon Crystals and doing his bidding unquestioningly, no matter what the cost. When Galcian is killed during the Battle of Soltis, Ramirez becomes completely unhinged and declares revenge on every living being in Arcadia. No longer concerned with ruling Arcadia, or rather, enabling Galcian to rule it, Ramirez instead tries to call the Rains of Destruction upon all six continents at once. He is foiled by his own Silvite Elders and by Fina, who together with her companions breaks into Soltis and fights Ramirez to the death. Ramirez is the game's final boss, and takes three forms. In the first, he duels Vyse's party hand-to-hand using the techniques he learned as the Silver Civilization's strongest warrior. In the second, he allows himself to fuse with the Silver Gigas, which expands to the size of a city and forces a midair confrontation with Vyse's Delphinus. This second defeat breaks through the Gigas's outer shell and exposes the core, a half-Gigas, half-Ramirez entity in which Ramirez has the appearance of a marionette. When this form too is defeated on the deck of the Delphinus itself, Ramirez and the Gigas are both destroyed, and the game concludes in a new, post-Ramirez era of peace. Combat It should be noted that the opportunity to fight Ramirez the first time is optional and unwinnable. As is the second time, upon Crescent Isle. Regardless of items, weapons, level or magic, Ramirez will eventually use Silver Eclipse, which will inevitably K.O the entire party. These two battles however are plot relevant and as such would discontinue the storyline if they were ever won. Special Attacks Silver Tundra : Ramirez holds up his sword, the area around him and his sword itself is encased in ice, with the background horizon showing only the full Silver moon and a mixture of red and gray clouds. The attack, focused upon one target, encases them in a glacier as Ramirez then raises his head, the ice around his sword shattering and his eyes opening, allowing a single tear to roll down his cheek, though its dark shade suggests it's a tear of blood. He then quotes "Repent your sins through death...Sword of the Eclipse!" and then swings his sword forwards. The area of ice shattering and clouds of white and blue appearing as the target is thrown amidst shards of ice and then dropped upon a newly formed glacier hanging there as if taking damage, before the screen fades white and back into the battle. Lunar Blessing : This move is much like Fina's SMove. It adds regeneration to Ramirez, which restores 600 HP per round instead of the 200HP restored through Fina's version. The animation is once again him standing alone in a crater, the Silver moon shining behind him as he holds out his hand, quoting "Moons, give me your blessing." the same line that Fina to uses, although she says "Us" instead of "Me". Then the apparent O-zone layer splits and allows a trickle of small sparkles to fall into Ramirez's left hand, the hand in which his silver crystal is stored as it then begins to glow with rays of white light as he holds it to his chest, being lifted into the air and then shining fully himself, before landing back onto the ground and his sword reappearing in his hand before the fade back to the current battle. Destruction : This move is much like Galcian's 'Neglora', in not only the animation, but also the effects of the attack. Ramirez stands, crossing his arms over his chest and growling, the area once again being covered in a sheet of ice that covers all 4 party members, and then he flings his arms outwards, growling again as the ice then shatters, cutting up and knocking down all party members for a minute amount of damage, however the real purpose of the attack is that it removes all positive effects upon the party, such as Regeneration or Quicka. Silver Eclipse : Silver Eclipse is the most common move used by Ramirez and by far his most damaging attack. The animation cuts in, as the background slowly fades to black and Ramirez drags a hand down across his face quoting "Where there is light...there is Darkness." He then walks forward and vanishes within a large liquid silver portal, reappearing in another dimension where the party members have all but frozen. Ramirez speaks again saying "Sword of the Dark Moon!", he then proceeds to dart back and forth, cutting through the party members and leaving a trail of silver that remains even after his sword has passed. He eventually covers the entire screen and the silver screen residue shatters as he emerges from the liquid silver portal, swinging his sword to trigger the end of the animation and return to the battle screen, where the party are all struck at the same time and knocked down. Relevance to the Black Moon It is unknown whether Ramirez has any affiliation the the Black moon, however he mentions twice in his special attacks things that relate story wise to the lost Black moon. As the Moons are a very important to the way of life in Arcadia, they are always visible, hence the Black moon is only ever visible via an Eclipse. The Eclipse point is a discovery that can be found by the party above the clouds, at the point where the Dark Rift and the Vortex cross paths. Furthermore, it is inside the Dark Rift that another discovery awaits, The Black Moonstone. The Black moonstone has the ability to turn positive energy into negative energy and it states that there has not yet been a use found for it, since no one has really ever laid hands on one, as they are inside the impassible Dark Rift. However Ramirez's sword holds a unique color and design, seemingly an entire piece of metal that was not made from separate parts, but a whole one. It has a mixture of Silver and a dark Steel color to it, which may infact mean that with the design, and his mentions of 'Sword of the Dark Moon/Eclipse.' that Ramirez's sword is infact made from a Black moonstone or the Black mooncrystal itself. However this is never stated and merely a speculation my the gamers of SOA. Trivia Due to the fact that Ramirez is a common Spanish name, like most Valuan characters', and given his Silvite origin, Ramirez may not be his given name; however, Fina recognizes the name when hearing Galcian mention him earlier in the game. It's speculated that Ramirez' original name may be Rami (as that's what Fina first identifies him in a flashback, although that may just be because her words were cut short). Category:Characters